The Mystery Twins
by MoonlightDreamer777
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are exploring new parts of Gravity Falls, while meeting strange, new characters. It seems like the average summer days for the twins, but what happens when Wendy sees more than she should? What happens when Dipper and Mabel get into the mess too?
1. Chapter 1

It was your average day at Gravity Falls, Oregon. The sun was sorta shinning, the birds that didn't want to kill you were chirping, and Dipper and Mabel Pines were taking a break from monster hunting. The twins were in fact in their Grunkle Stan's kitchen, if you could call it that.

"Score! Corn chips!" Dipper yelled, from the inside of a cabinet, "Ha!" He then held the bag of chips in Mabel's face. "Got real food!"

As he sat down he heard Mabel say, "Gimme a chip."

He turned back, and simply said, "No."

"Corn chip, Dipper," Mabel persisted.

"No."

"Corn chip!"

"No."

"Corn chip!" Mabel yelled.

"Fine!" Dipper said, as he threw her a chip.

"Yum! These corn chips are as irresistible as me!" Mabel said, as she jumped through the open window.

"That was weird," Dipper said to himself. Walking into the gift shop, he saw Wendy, and skipped over to her. Wendy was texting, and ignoring Stan telling her to take the new shipment of Stan bobble heads to the back.

"Fine I guess I'll make Soos do it!" Stan yelled at her.

"Hey, Wendy!" Dipper said.

"Hey, dork," she replied, still texting.

"Watcha doin?" Dipper said, in a sing song voice.

"Texting. What does it look like dweeb?" she said.

"I don't know?" Dipper said, then he giggled. Wait, giggled? Maybe Mabel was rubbing off on him.

Wendy rolled her eyes, and texted faster than before.

Dipper sighed, and took the keys to the Mystery Shack's golf cart. he felt the need to do some exploring. As he was walking out the door he took out his book from the woods. He flipped through the pages, and found nothing that he felt like finding. He jumped in the cart, that Grunkle Stan had no doubt stolen, and rode into the forest. He thought he saw the face of Shumbulock, the gnome, and stepped on the gas. Then, he saw a pond that he had never seen before.

"There is something strange about this pond. I don't know whether to stay or go," Dipper thought in his weird narrating way.

The thing that happened next would haunt Dipper until a more disturbing thing happened. And it would probably involve Mabel.

It was silent as Dipper was making a list of pros and cons. Of course that was before he heard something, possibly a person, scream, "Corn chips!"

Dipper freaked out so much that he fell into the pond, head first. He swallowed a gulp of pond water before swimming to the surface. He was pretty sure he swallowed a fish. He was ready to get out of there, but when he tried to get the keys, he couldn't find them. He turned just in time to see the keys sink in the pond. He smacked his forehead, and tried to think how he could use a squirrel to get the keys back.

"Hey, Dipper!" Mabel suddenly yelled behind him.

"Ahhh!" Dipper yelled, and almost fell back in the pond. Again.

"Ohhh! A mysterious and murky pond!" The sweater wearing twelve year-old said.

"You really shouldn't yell food items in these woods, Mabel," Dipper said.

"What could it hurt?" she asked, while picking up a random beetle.

"A lot of things," he said, swatting the beetle out of her hand.

"Did you mention corn chips?" a voice said, out of no where.

Simultaneously Dipper screamed, and Mabel said, "Why yes, we did, well mainly me."

The twins turned to the source of the voice. Dipper gasped, and Mabel thought, "Please know a vampire. Please know a vampire." The voice came from a girl that was Wendy's age. She had long blonde hair, and clear, blue eyes. They seemed to sparkle with excitement. A blue t-shirt and jeans, complimented by black sunglasses on her head.

Dipper forgot all about Wendy when he saw this girl. "Aba, caba, nawww," was all he could say.

"So you like corn chips?" Mabel asked, while pulling out a bedazzler, and bedazzling her skirt.

"Oh, yes!" the girl said, "I like all food besides fish." She made a face at the last sentence.

"How come?" Mabel said, as she twirled around the girl.

"It was all I ate before I came here," she replied, "It was pretty much fish for breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"That must be horrible," Mabel said, now looking at the girl's clothes, "I hate fish."

"Me too!" Dipper said while wondering, "Aren't we learning a lot about this girl, without learning her name?"

"I'm Mabel," Mabel said, almost reading Dipper's thoughts, "And this is Dipper." Then she whispered to the girl, "He's a little out of it."

"Well, I'm Marissa," the blonde said, as she winked at Dipper.

"Ahh...ahhh..." Dipper managed to say, or sorta say.

Mabel grabbed Marissa by the hand, and pulled her toward the golf cart. "You can come to the Mystery Shack! We'll give you corn chips, and you can meet Soos! He was trying to put a hamster up his nose!"

"Sorry to break your heart, but I dropped the keys in that pond," Dipper said, pointing to the weird pond.

Mabel went up to Dipper, and slapped him on the cheek, "You nutcorn! Why would you do that?"

"Cause you screamed things about food items!" Dipper screamed back.

"Oh, man up!"

"Says the one wearing a sweater with a rainbow and unicorn on it"

Then the twins heard a splash, and saw Marissa come up from the water with the keys.

"What?" Dipper said.

"Whohoo!" Mabel screamed, while fist-pumping the air.

"Do you not know how to swim? Cause I could teach you. You start by..." Marissa said.

"We know how to swim!" Dipper yelled.

As Mabel called shotgun, and Marissa climbed in the back, Dipper thought, "There was something off about Marissa. She didn't seem very wet after diving into the pond, and we didn't even hear her go in. I'll have to investigate again."

Once they had gotten back to the Mystery Shack, Marissa ate the whole bag of corn chips. Plus a two liter of Pitt Cola. And a five foot sub. It was a club. The twins, and the still hungry blonde then laughed as Soos ran around screaming, "There's a hamster in my nose! There's a hamster in my nose! Get it out! Get it out!" Then Mabel and Dipper went to introduce Marissa to Stan.

He was doing a tour, and was at the end of it, "And this is a mermaid skeleton." Marissa gasped, and backed up. Into Wendy.

"Ahh! I hate my job!" Wendy screamed as papers, she once held, fluttered around her.

"Oops! I'm sorry!" Marissa said, turning around.

"You better be!" Wendy screamed, pulling out her phone.

Soos suddenly appeared, and whispered to Mabel, "Twenty bucks on Wendy."

Mabel replied back, "You're on!" While smacking down a twenty.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" Marissa said.

"Well you should watch where you're going!" Wendy screamed back.

As the two teenagers bickered, a young adventurer was thinking about what he read earlier, "Pickle juice helps with hair loss." Then, he thought about what he read in the book he found in the woods, "All fights never end." He figured that the writer had a long standing feud, not just something small like Wendy and Marissa's fight. Yet, this would probably still last awhile, so he sat down.

Then, Marissa saw Wendy's phone and gasped. She gasps a lot.

"What? Don't know what a phone is?" Wendy said, holding the phone in Marissa's face.

Marissa cowered away, and said, "I know what a phone is! Come on Mabel!"

Mabel said, "We'll settle this later," to Soos. Then, Marissa grabbed Mabel by the arm, and pulled her out the door.

"I thought something fishy was going on. Marissa seemed to hate the phone's reflective surface. She also just left, in the middle of an argument with Wendy. Thirdly, How did Soos get that hamster out of his nose? And last, but very worrying, where is she taking my sister?" Dipper thought.

The answer was... the parking lot!

Marissa was pacing, and mumbling, "Ughh... I hate that girl."

"Do you like Dipper?" Mabel asked, out of the blue.

"What? No, I've known him for about an hour," Marissa replied, still pacing.

Mabel was silent. She was remembering the gnome incident.

So naturally, Marissa began mumbling again, "Hate...reflective...phone...Wendy!"

Meanwhile Dipper went to talk to Soos.

"Hey, do you know where I can find some mirrors?" Dipper asked.

"Sure," Soos said, while unplugging a toilet, "Stan has my mirror suit."

"Um... thanks?" Dipper replied, walking backwards.

After exploring the house, Dipper finally found Grunkle Stan in the gift shop. He was, of course, counting money. He was pretty focused on the money. By focused I meant really focused.

"Grunkle Stan? Grunkle Stan? Grunkle Stan!" Dipper yelled. Before Stan actually looked at him.

"What?" Stan yelled back.

"Where is your suit of mirrors?" Dipper questioned.

"It's in the kitchen."

"Thanks."

"Humph."

As Dipper walked to the kitchen he still was wondering where Marissa and Mabel were.

In the kitchen Dipper saw the suit, and put it on. Of course it was to big, so he tripped quite a bit. He even had to lean on the fridge. He accidentally pulled on the handle, and opened the fridge.

What he saw, or actually didn't see, startled him. The fridge was empty. He gasped, and almost passed out.

He went outside, now on a serious mission, but tripped a lot. It wasn't that graceful, especially when Soos's hamster went in his pants. Somehow he got to the parking lot, and saw Mabel and Marissa.

Marissa screamed, and hid behind a log. Mabel said, "What is that! Can I have it?"

"Marissa is an eat-a-holic, and has some sort of problem!" Dipper yelled.

"What? I don't have a problem!" Marissa said, suddenly jumping up.

"Oh? Yeah! Well..." Dipper started, before he fell, on top of Marissa. He pulled on her feet. And they came off.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Mabel yelled, running in circles. Like that will get her any where.

"Why do you have a tail?" Dipper asked and screamed, looking at her tail.

"I might be a mermaid," Marissa said.

"You're a mermaid?" Dipper and Mabel said at the same time.

"Cool!" Mabel said.

"Why me?" Dipper asked. Then he paused to think, "I can't have this girl or mermaid eating all my food! That's for me! I'm growing!" So he said, "Well you can't have my food!"

"Nooooo!" she yelled. Hit a nerve, Dipper, hit a nerve.

"Well feel my reflective surfaces!" Dipper yelled!

"You know I can look away, right?" Marissa said, looking away.

"I, uh, didn't think of that," Dipper said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I can make her look this way!" Mabel said, pulling out a wedding cake.

"Why do you have a wedding cake?" Dipper asked, suddenly off the idea of defeating Marissa.

"It's a secret," Mabel said, while laughing like a maniac.

"Cake!" Marissa screamed, turning toward the cake.

"Now, feel my reflective surfaces!"

"Ahhhh!" Marissa yelled, as she ran away.

"Well that was fast," Dipper said.

"Unicorns!" Mabel said.

After the incident with Marissa, Dipper was ready for bed. He went upstairs and pulled out his book from the woods. He wrote in it, "This book told me that all fights never end, but my sister taught me that stupid feuds over corn chips can end." He looked over to the optimistic girl, who was knitting another sweater, and smiled.

The door opened a crack, and Grunkle Stan's head came into view. He walked in, and rubbing the back of his neck said, "I deceided to say goodnight tonight. So, goodnight. But don't expect it again."

"Ummm... goodnight?" Dipper offered.

Mabel went up and hugged him before saying, "May the night be good."

Stan was still freaked out by this little girl, so he ducked out of the room.

Dipper returned to his book, while writing down his own notes by the old ones. Mabel found a disturbing looking doll by her bed, and was trying to fix it's hair.

Then he heard a creak from downstairs.

"What was that Mabel?" Dipper asked his twin.

"I don't know, maybe Grunkle Stan is emptying the vending machine? Or buying me thread!"

Oh, Mabel, you were close enough. Stan was entering his secret cave behind the vending machine. The only thing he didn't know was that Wendy saw the whole thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Gravity Falls Public Library is a place where books are rare. For some reason the only things there are pictures of a brown haired girl and about seven books. And Mabel loved it.

While Dipper was exploring the new area, Mabel was spinning in circles. She had just found more summer reading. Yes, of course, they were about vampires. She was so happy she didn't realize she ran into someone, until they said, "Ow! Oh, hey Mabel."

Mabel turned at the sound of her name, and saw Soos. So she said, "Oh, hey! Sorry for running into you!"

"Doesn't matter," Soos said, "Just came to get this," he said while pointing at a comic book.

Mabel recognized the book, as she saw all seven books, and said, "Comic books aren't as good as romantic novels about vampires."

"Comic books are so much better," Soos said pointing to a strangely placed poster that said exactly as he said.

So Mabel pulled out a card that said, "Vampires over comics."

In the middle of their strange fight, Dipper came up to them, and said, "Hey guys!"

"Shut up, Dipper!" the sanguine girl and handyman both said.

"Fine. Fine," Dipper said, walking away.

Dipper still had a feeling he couldn't shake off about this place, so he went to wander more.

"Hey!" said a female voice, behind him.

Dipper turned to see a brown haired girl that looked familiar, " Uh...hey?"

The girl's dark brown eyes sparkled as she talked, "You're new to Gravity Falls, right?"

"Uh... how did you know?" Dipper asked, backing up a few steps.

"This isn't a very big town," the girl explained, "I know everyone."

"Oh, yeah," Dipper realized, "I'm staying at the Mystery Shack."

Then the girl got a worried look in her eyes, "Stan isn't here, is he?"

"No," Dipper said, "Why?"

"We don't have the best of history," the short girl said.

"Should probably leave it at that, right?" Dipper guessed.

The girl sighed, and said, "So, did you know I own the library?"

Now it was Dipper's turn to gasp, "B-but how old are you." At least that explains how she was familiar.

"Eleven."

"What! But how do you own a library?" Dipper exclaimed.

"Like I told you, not a big town, so some kids will own places." She explained, as though it was obvious.

"Sure," Dipper said, pulling down his baseball cap, "Why are there only seven books then?" Dipper was getting into his strange adventurer questioning mode.

"As many as I could afford, or ones that were given to the library," the small brunette said, "but some just disappeared."

"Okay, well I'm Dipper," he said, while sticking out his hand. The last thing the girl said stuck in his head.

"Zara," the girl said, shaking Dipper's hand.

"And why all the pictures of you around?" Dipper was dying to know.

"You could call me a daddy's girl," Zara said.

"Zara!" a person shouted from a distance.

"Speak of the devil," Zara mumbled, "Bye!"

"Bye!" Dipper said, turning and screaming when he saw Mabel behind him.

"Ahhh!" Mabel said, copying him, "You are so easy to scare."

Dipper rolled his eyes, and noticed a doll on the ground, "Really, Mabel? You had to bring a doll to the library?"

"I didn't bring any...ohh! A free doll!" she said, noticing the doll, "Grunkle Stan would be so proud!"

"More like he'd take it from you," Dipper said, remembering a time he found something free.

It was after a tour at the Mystery Shack. Dipper was sweeping the floor, it was the day before the gnome incident. As he was sweeping, he found a twenty dollar bill on the floor. After he picked it up, Stan came over and plucked it right out of his hands.

"Hey!" Dipper said.

"Consider it your rent amount," the cheapskate said.

Dipper sighed, thinking back on the memory.

"Ahhh! Look at this creepy doll!" Mabel yelled.

"Ahhh!" Dipper screamed, when he saw the doll Mabel held. It was a regular Barbie sized doll, but it had decaying features and slumped shoulders. "That is creepy!"

"I wonder whose it is," Mabel wondered, while holding the doll upside.

"Probably Zara's," Dipper said, while poking the disturbing toy.

"Zarba?" Mabel asked.

"Zara was that girl I was talking to," Dipper explained, "She owns the library."

"Zarba is a weird name."

"Zara!"

"Gosh, fine!" Mabel said.

"We should return it," Dipper said.

As Mabel was about to say something, Gideon walked in the library. He turned and saw the twins, and made two distinct faces. The one for Mabel was full of love and slight regret. The Dipper made face was full of anger.

"Oh, no," Dipper said, "Here comes trouble."

"Hello Mabel," 'Lil Gideon said, with his puppy face. Then he turned to Dipper, with a face of disgust, "Dipper."

"Gideon."

"So, Mabel," Gideon said, ignoring Dipper, "What are you doing here?"

"Getting books," Mabel said.

Gideon laughed, and said, "You are a hoot and a half!"

"Okay..." Mabel said, being freaked out again.

"Well, I have to go speak to Zara 'bout something," Gideon said, losing eye contact with Mabel, and sneaking a glance at Dipper, "See ya later, buttercup!" he said to Mabel. He just shot Dipper a glare. If glares could kill, that glare would.

"I wonder what he wanted with Zara," Dipper said, while snapping Mabel out of her world.

"I don't know. Hey! Where are my books!" Mabel screamed, noticing her empty arms.

"You probably dropped them somewhere," Dipper said, while rolling his eyes.

"No, I didn't," Mabel stated, with her hands on her hips, "I showed them to Gideon, and we haven't moved."

"True," Dipper said, "Well, then someone must have taken them."

"They took my doll too!"

"Thank goodness," Dipper whispered, under his breath.

Mabel got her will-not-leave-without-something look, and said, "We must go find it."

"Fine," Dipper said, knowing Mabel was determined.

As Dipper walked around the library, he said to himself, "I don't think we'll find this doll or her books. Still, it was pretty weird how the doll just disappeared." Dipper continued to speak to himself for a short period of time before he said, "Maybe something about it is in my book." While still talking nonsense, Dipper leafed through his book.

"What's that?" Gideon asked, as he came from nowhere.

"Uh...nothing!" Dipper said, "Just a weird book."

"Just a weird book..." Gideon said, in a low voice. Than he came back to his happy voice, and said, "Well tell your sister I said howdy, and watch your comically small back, Dipper Pines."

"Okay..." was all Dipper could get, before Gideon walked away.

"Something is wrong with that little freak," Dipper said.

After turning a corner, he saw the creepy doll on the floor. "Mabel I found it!"

"What?" Mabel yelled from the other side of the library.

"I found the doll!" Dipper yelled back.

"You found the mall?" Mabel yelled.

"No, no! The doll!"

"He found a shawl!" Soos yelled, from a random point in the library.

Dipper smacked his forehead, and turned around to see the floor now empty of dolls. "I lost it!"

"You lost the mall!" Mabel said, appearing behind him.

"No, he lost the shawl," Soos said, also coming behind Dipper.

"I lost the doll," Dipper said, explaining to the two childish ones.

"Oh," Mabel and Soos said.

"Wait," Mabel said, "how did you lose a doll?"

Dipper gave Mabel his classic "really" look.

"What?" Mabel asked.

In a different part of town a blue bus rolled in next to a house by the woods. A single passenger came out. It was a girl with black hair, and startling blue eyes. The girl smiled, recognizing the house, the woods, and the town.

"Hello, Corsica," a red haired teenager said, walking out of the house, "Welcome back."

"Good to be back," the raven haired girl said.

The two girls walked into the house because they had a lot of talking to do.

Back at the library, the three Mystery Shack workers were back to looking for the doll. The threesome were scouring the area for any signs of the frightening doll.

"Found it!" Soos yelled.

"You found the doll?" Dipper asked.

"No," Soos said, holding up a moldy hamburger, "I found my hamburger!"

"Ewww..." Mabel said, while Dipper just pretended not to know him.

As Soos bit into the hamburger, Mabel saw the doll's head beside a hole.

"Guys, I found the doll!" Mabel yelled, pointing to the head.

"Wow!" Soos said, "That is freaky!"

"Got you!" Mabel said, grabbing the doll. Then she noticed the hole, "Woah! Guys, come look at this!"

The hole was book sized, but it didn't have a book in it. Instead a small map and a letter were inside. The map was of Gravity Falls, but it had small, red crosses at certain points. The letter seemed old because of its yellow color, and fading letters.

"Give me the letter," Dipper said to Mabel.

"Sure," Mabel said.

"Wouldn't it be weird if spooky music started playing from nowhere?" Soos said. He listened, but silence was all he heard.

After Dipper gave Soos a strange look, he read the letter aloud, "I don't have much time. He is coming, and is getting closer to the books. I am writ ing this in case the books get discovered by him, at least he won't have this information. The girl. She is too close to everyone. She will learn everything. Watch out for the girl. She is close to him."

"That's all it says," Dipper finished.

"Who is that girl?" Mabel said.

"I don't know," Dipper said, rereading the letter.

"Hate to interrupt," Soos said, "but I don't think that doll should be moving."

"What?" Mabel and Dipper said.

"Ahhh!" Soos said, running from the moving doll.

The doll's eyes turned red, almost as though it was on a horror movie. It also began to move toward the twins.

"Ahhh!"

The twins ducked behind a bookshelf, while Soos was still not seen.

"We should come up with a name for it!" Mabel said.

"At a time like this!" Dipper screamed.

"Huh," Mabel pondered, "When you mix half of each word, you get zombie and barbie..."

"Really!" Dipper screamed, looking around the corner.

"I got it!" Mabel yelled.

"Shh!" Dipper said.

"It can be Zarbie!"

"Here it comes!" Dipper said, seeing the zombie doll coming toward them.

"You mean here comes Zarbie!" said Mabel.

"Run!" Dipper screamed, while pulling Mabel around the shelf.

"Maybe it jut wants to be played with!" Mabel said.

"Maybe it just wants to kill us!" Dipper yelled, heading for the door, "There might be something in the book to help us." Dipper pulled out his book and began searching the pages.

"Help! I can't find my hamburger!" Soos's voice came out muffled, as though he was trapped under the ground.

"Soos?" Dipper asked, "Where are you?"

"Under the desk at the front is a secret passage under the library," Soos began explained, "the doll threw me in here, and I lost my hamburger in all these books."

"Books?" Dipper wondered, "Maybe that's what Zara was talking about."

"Don't worry, Soos!" Mabel screamed, "We'll help you find your hamburger!"

Dipper slapped his forehead, and said, "First, we have to defeat that doll!"

"Yeah!" Mabel said, jumping in the air, "Let's defeat Zarbie!"

"Zarbie?" Soos asked.

At a house close to midtown, a single person was operating a remote control. Several different screens showed different areas of the Gravity Falls Public Library. The person hiding in the shadows started to cackle, but then coughed.

"You will go down Pines."

Back at the library, Mabel yelled, "I see it. You owe me five bucks, Dipper!"

"Fine," Dipper said, following Mabel's voice.

"Attack it!" Mabel screamed.

"With what?" Dipper asked, backing up from the doll.

"Your fist!" Mabel said.

Dipper ran up to Zarbie, and punched it, then winced in pain, "It hurts! It's like it's metal!"

"I know what to do!" Mabel said, then she ran away.

"How is that going to help?" Dipper screamed after her.

Dipper screamed and ran away from the deranged doll, as it chased him through the library.

Then Mabel showed up in front of him, and he ran into her and they fell to the ground.

"I got it!" Mabel said, a little too cheerfully for a Zarbie coming at them.

"What did you get?"

"This!" Mabel said, pointing at a picture of Zara.

"What does that matter?' Dipper asked, "There are a lot of pictures of Zara."

"Yeah, but this one," Mabel said turning the picture around, revealing a machete, "has a machete on the back."

Dipper smacked his forehead, and said, "How did you even find that?"

"When you left to talk to Zara," Mabel started explaining, "Soos found it, after he knocked down the picture."

"Well that's convenient."

"Yep."

Well, lets go use it."

Mabel picked the weapon up, and gave a disturbing sounding battle call. To Dipper the call reminded him of the time he heard a frog choke.

Mabel quickly found the Zarbie, and hit it with the machete. Mabel began to celebrate, but found out that the machete didn't even do anything.

"It is made of metal!" Dipper screamed.

"I guess I have to go with plan B than," Mabel said.

"You have a plan B?" Dipper asked, "Isn't it suppose to be me that comes up with the good ideas."

"I don't know?" Mabel said.

After Dipper sighed, Mabel screamed, "Plan B!"

"This isn't going to be good," Dipper said, watching Mabel run up to the Zarbie.

"Hi-yah!" Mabel said, grabbing the zombified barbie doll.

Dipper really didn't expect the next part. Mabel ripped its head off.

"What?" Dipper screamed.

"This is how I killed all my other dolls," Mabel explained, then she looked at the headless body, "Hey its got wire thingies in it."

"Huh?" Dipper said, "Let me see."

When Mabel handed over the doll, Dipper did see that it had wires in it. He examined it further, and saw that it was remote controlled.

"Someone must have been trying to get rid of us," Dipper finally said.

"Weird," Mabel said.

"I found my hamburger!"

Back at the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel were going over the days events, while laughing so loud, Stan had to yell at them.

"And I can't believe the librarian was in the back room the whole time." Mabel said, cracking up.

"And I can't believe that Soos ate that entire moldy hamburger!" Dipper exclaimed, making them both laugh even harder.

"I got to go downstairs to the bathroom," Mabel said, randomly.

"Why can't you use the one up here?" Dipper asked, eyeing Mabel suspiciously.

"I got the toilet plugged with one of my sweaters!" Mabel said, before running out of the door.

Dipper was used to his sister's strange antics, so just went over to the window, to look at the town. As he was staring out the window, he noticed a figure coming toward the Mystery shack. He had to squint to make out the person. Dipper recognized Wendy.

"What is she doing here?" Dipper asked himself, "Better go investigate."

Dipper went to the gift shop, and saw Wendy hiding behind the counter. He went behind her, and tapped her shoulder.

"Ahh!" Wendy screamed, "What are you doing Dipper?"

"The better question is, what are you doing?"

"Shh!" Wendy said, hearing Stan come into the room, "Get down!"

Dipper ducked down next to Wendy, just in time to see Stan walk next to the vending machine. He silently gasped when he saw Stan punch in five numbers, and open the machine. As Stan walked in, he looked both ways, but didn't see two of his workers hiding. He closed the door, and five minutes later, Dipper finally said something.

"What was that?"

Wendy replied quickly, "I don't know, but I saw him go in there a couple days ago, when I forgot my scarf. Then I came to watch him go in every day, and I still don't know what is down there."

"Maybe it's a super, cool basement!" Mabel said, appearing from a different door.

"Ahh!" Dipper and Wendy both screamed.

"Did you not see me?" Mabel asked.

"No!" both of the hiding workers yelled.

"Well it could be a cool basement," Mabel said, "and he doesn't want to share with us."

"I think he's hiding something," Wendy said, "Gravity Falls is a weird town."

Dipper turned to Wendy, and gave her a questioning look, "Yeah, yeah, it is."

"Lets meet tomorrow," Wendy said, "Back here."

"Sure," Dipper said.

"Adventure!" Mabel screamed.

Wendy walked out the door, saying, "See ya tomorrow, kids!"

"Did she just call us kids?" Dipper asked.

At a house close to the woods, a girl was awaken by the sound of her bedroom door opening.

"Cors," a familiar teenager said, "They know,"

"Well," the awakened girl said, "They don't have our secret, now do they?"

* * *

**A/N:** I would to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted, favorites, or viewed the first chapter. The motivation I got from seeing that really helped me finish this chapter early. I will often update every week, though I will try to post faster! Again, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper was sweeping unusually close to the vending machine. Mabel was outside, harassing the tourists. Everything seemed normal, except Wendy still hadn't shown up for work.

"Where's Wendy?" Stan said, to Dipper, "I wish I could fire her."

"She might have..." Dipper began, "Nah, she probably just didn't want to came."

"Get away from me!" a random boy screamed, running through the door.

"You won't get away!" Mabel screamed, chasing the boy.

"Mabel!" Dipper screamed, "Get away from that boy."

"Fine," Mabel said, before she made a phone with her hand, and mouthed, "Call me," to the boy.

"I have to go to that group of money givers..ur...tourists," Stan said.

"Lets see what he does now," Dipper said, leaning on the vending machine, while trying to hear through it.

"And this is a potato," Stan said, holding up a potato.

"What makes it special?" a bearded man said.

Stan turned the potato, showing a hole, "A unicorn stabbed it."

"Ohh!" the crowd said.

Dipper sighed at Stan's new ripoff, while Mabel was ohhing also.

"I'm here," Wendy said, "Don't get your money in a twist."

"Where were you?" Dipper asked, "Did you find out any info?"

"No," Wendy replied, setting her feet on the counter, "Call it, family trouble."

"I know how you feel," Dipper said, looking at Stan, who was scratching his stomach, and Mabel, who was attacking another boy.

Dipper walked away, and suddenly Grunkle Stan appeared in front of him.

"Hey kid!" Stan said, a little more chipper than usual, "I guess what I just heard!"

"Child labor is illegal?" Dipper asked.

"No,no," Stan said, shooing away the thought with his hand, "I already know that."

"What is it then?" Dipper asked, getting tired, as he normally does in conversations with his Grunkle Stan.

"The beach is full of suckers this time of day!"

"Of course."

An hour, three accidents, and five times running into the cops later, Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Wendy, and Soos were at the beach. Stan was selling merchandise, at high prices. Soos was meeting up with an old friend, who was a beaver. Wendy was breaking up with her current boyfriend. Mabel was pretending to drown, so the lifeguard would save her. And Dipper was on a wave runner, trying to search for another water monster.

A lone girl, with long black hair, was swimming on the east side of the beach, the side with no lifeguard. She was a skilled swimmer, that is until a piece of seaweed caught her foot. The seaweed pulled the blue eyed girl under water, and with her last breathe she screamed. Only one person heard her, he was a young adventurer.

"What was that?" Dipper wondered, aloud, "Was that the monster?" But then Dipper saw the air bubbles, and gasped.

Dipper sped over to where the girl was drowning. He dove off the wave runner into the water. He couldn't see well under the murky water, but he made out the figure of a girl with her foot stuck in seaweed. With her eyes closed Dipper could only expect the worst. He took out his new pocket knife and cut her foot free from the underwater plant. He pulled her up to the surface, and lugged her onto the wave runner. He climbed on, started it up, and drove to the shore. When he got there, he put her face up on the sand, and called a lifeguard over.

Dipper stopped, and looked at this girl he just saved. He hadn't seen her around town, so he wondered if she was new. Her long black hair, with a single blue streak on the left side, was hanging loose. Her pale skin was getting paler with each passing second. Dipper didn't even know the girl, but felt tears coming to his eyes.

The lifeguard got to the scene, and quickly began helping the girl. To Dipper, most of what happened was a fog, he was too caught up in what could have happened if he had not heard her.

The girl's eyes, a stunning blue color, opened, and she coughed up water. She began gasping for air, just as the rest of the Mystery Shack workers ran over.

Wendy noticed the girl, and gasped. Then, in turn, Stan and Soos, also gasped.

The Pine twins turned to the three gasping people, and gave them a questioning look.

Wendy and the inky haired girl met eyes. They shared a silent conversation, only Dipper noticed, and by Wendy's eyes, he knew that it was a warning.

Then Wendy spoke, "Corsica, how did you get here?"

Dipper realized that Wendy must be related to Corsica.

"I, uh," Corsica started, looking down, "sneaked out."

"Really?" Wendy said, in a scolding manner, "I thought I told you..."

"It's my second day at Gravity Falls, and you wouldn't let me go outside."

"You know why you can't" Wendy said, in that warning way again.

Corsica sighed, shifting her attention to Dipper, "So, you were the one who saved my life."

"I guess so," Dipper said, with a slight chuckle. He didn't know why, but he felt nervous around this girl. Nervous wasn't even close to how he should have felt around this girl.

"Well," Corsica said, getting up, "I guess I have time to think of a way to thank you." She stuck out her hand, and said, "I'm Corsica, and I'll be your new co-worker."

Dipper and Mabel gave her a questioning look, and Mabel said, "Do you mean in the undead?"

Corsica gave her a look, and said, "No, I work at the Mystery Shack when I'm in town."

"Ohh," Dipper and Mabel said.

"Jinx!" Mabel screamed, "You owe me a look at your book!"

Dipper sent her a look.

"Fine," Mabel said, "later."

Corsica turned to Stan and Soos, and said, "Nice to see you both, but didn't expect to see you until tomorrow."

Stan said, "Yeah, yeah, good to see you, what do you have for me?"

"Your newest scheme is," She said, pulling out a can of Pitt Cola, "is selling Pitt Cola as extra flavored, and extra priced."

Stan took the can, and said, "You always were my best schemer."

"And Soos," Corsica said, turning to the man-child, "Have you got your head stuck in a furnace?'

"Not yet!" Soos said, looking quite proud of himself.

The raven haired girl turned to Mabel, and said, "So, you must be Mabel."

"Yep," Mabel said, "are you a vampire?"

Corsica gave her another strange look, "Uh, no."

"Don't worry," Dipper said, "She's always like this."

Corsica laughed, turning to have a conversation with Wendy. Dipper realized that this girl was strangely nice, and she seemed to know everyone in town because everyone at the beach was wondering how she was.

"Well, I better get home," Corsica said, looking over her shoulder, "Your parents will wonder where I am."

"You can drive with us," Dipper stated, as Corsica turned to him, "We have room for another."

Stan looked at him, and said, "Though I would love to have my little worker drive with me, to discuss profits, we don't have enough room."

"I can ride on the roof!" Mabel yelled, as though she had been waiting to do that. She actually had.

"Alright," Stan said, "Everyone to the car!"

As Mabel climbed on the top of the car, Dipper turned around to see Corsica picking up an object out of the sand.

"What was that?" Dipper asked her.

"Just a seashell," she said, pulling out a conch shell.

"Okay," Dipper said.

As Mabel climbed on the roof, Dipper looked over to Corsica, to see her glaring at Stan. He gave her a questioning look, that she never saw. He thought Corsica liked Stan, by the way she smiled and talked to him.

"Dudes," Soos yelled, "the police are coming!"

"Police!" Wendy added, "Awesome!"

"Hold on everyone!" Stan yelled, pushing on the gas.

"Ahh!" most of the car yelled, except for Wendy who kept saying, "Stan! Stan!"

As the gang pulled into the Mystery Shack parking lot, the police were gone, and they were all laughing about it. Everyone piled out of the car, before Wendy said, "Are we missing something?"

Back at the place they saw the police, Mabel was standing by the road, with her thumb stuck out. A black car pulled next to her, with the window rolling down.

"Ah, Mabel," a familiar physic said, "what are you doing out here, apple pie?"

"Gideon," Mabel said, rolling her eyes, "I got thrown off a car roof, so can you drive me to the Mystery Shack?"

"Well," Gideon said, seeming to consider something, "I normally would take you home, peach cobbler, but I have to go to dinner right now."

"At two o'clock?"

"Yes, so if you want to go home, you'll have to go to dinner with me."

"Fine, but it's just dinner," Mabel said, getting into the black car, "Okay?"

"Of course," Gideon said, "just dinner, indeed"

Back at the Mystery Shack, Dipper was walking through the halls, when he heard Wendy and Corsica. They were talking, so Dipper decided to keep walking by, until he heard his name.

"And then," Wendy tried to say, with her voice wavering from laughter, "Dipper had to do a dance as a lamb!"

Both girls were rolling on the floor in laughter, and Dipper was getting angry. Wendy had promised not to tell anyone about the lamb dance.

As Dipper was about to confront Wendy, he saw an animal on the ground. He screamed at its disgustingness. It was the size of a small dog, but it had green hair, and oversized teeth. Corsica and Wendy came out, and after seeing him, laughed even harder.

"What is this!" Dipper yelled.

"Its my dog, that I found in the woods," Corsica said.

"How is it here?" Dipper said, still freaked out by the strange dog.

"I found it a couple minutes ago," Corsica said.

"When we were searching for Mabel?" Dipper asked.

"Yep."

"Well I think it's cool," Wendy said.

Then the dog barked at Dipper, and jumped on him. Dipper screamed again, and knocked the dog off. Then Dipper could have sworn he saw it squint at him.

"Well I'm off," Dipper said, backing away from the dog.

In an empty room, Dipper was looking through his book, trying to find something about the "dog".

As he mumbled to himself, Corsica walked into the room, and said, "Do you always talk to yourself in empty rooms?"

Before Dipper could talk, or hide the book, Soos walked into the room, and said, "Yes, yes he does." Then he walked out of the room dramatically.

"What's that," Corsica said, pointing to the book.

"Nothing!" Dipper said, a little too loud.

"It is obviously not nothing," Corsica said, walking toward him, "It looks like a book."

"Yeah," Dipper said, realizing she wouldn't care about the book, "I found it in the woods." He held it up for her to see.

Corsica had a face of shock, but covered up quickly. Unfortunately, Dipper saw it.

"Interesting," Corsica said, walking toward the door, "I have to go. Bye!"

"Bye," Dipper said, but he knew she couldn't hear him.

"What was that about?" Dipper said, "Does she know something about the books?"

Before he could ponder over it more, Mabel burst into the room.

"Ahh!" she screamed, tackling him over, "You'll never guess what I just found out!"

"What?" Dipper said, annoyed at another distraction.

"GIdeon!" she yelled.

"What about him?" Dipper said.

"You'll never guess what he has!"

"Tell me or leave."

"He has the second book!"

"What does that mean?"

"He has the second book of the book you found!"

"What?" Dipper screamed.

"I'll tell you what happened." Mabel said, going into a flashback.

After Mabel had been picked up by Gideon, he brought them to a fancy restaurant, the place they had their first date.

He had decided to share something with his "cherry on top". Mabel was already bored with this "dinner" and wasn't listening to half the things he said, before he pulled out a familiar book with a two on it. When he pulled it out, Mabel ran out of the restaurant, all the way to the Mystery Shack.

"So he knows about all the things in Gravity Falls?" Dipper asked.

"The book was different then the one we have," Mabel said.

As Dipper was about to say something, he was yet again interrupted by someone, or something in this case. Corsica's weird dog. It ran up to Dipper, and tackled him to the ground. For something so small it held a lot of heat.

Dipper screamed, while Mabel said, "Doggie!"

The dog seemed to want revenge on Dipper from earlier. Talk about anger issues.

"I don't think it's a dog!" Dipper screamed.

"Well I guess I should get it off of you," Mabel said, seeming to consider it.

"No way!" Dipper screamed.

"Here doggie, doggie," Mabel said, patting her knees.

For some reason that actually made the demon dog look at Mabel, before it attacked Dipper again.

"Do something Mabel!" Dipper screamed, before the dog bit his arm, and Dipper wailed in pain.

"Puppy," Mabel said, "I have a treat!"

This time the dog got up and walked over to Mabel, as though it was not attacking Dipper.

The dog barked at Mabel as though it was saying, "Where is my treat."

"I threw it in the woods!" Mabel said.

The dog looked at her with a "really" look.

"I don't think it believes you!" Dipper said, managing to stand up.

"Gideon has it!" Mabel said.

The dog seemed to like this better. It ran out the window, in the direction of Gideon's house.

"Well he'll have quite a surprise," Dipper said, leaning against the window seat.

"Yeah," Mabel said, starting to laugh.

"Wait!" Dipper said, "Where is my book?"

"Didn't you just have it?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah," Dipper said, "right before the dog attacked me."

The twins looked out of the shattered window, only to see the dog like creature with a book in it's mouth, heading to a bald man, with large glasses.

* * *

**A/N:** I am so sorry I haven't posted in forever! I had a lot going on, so again sorry. I promise to update soon, but school starts soon, ugh. I have to do my school project for summer. I will definitely post soon though! Bye guys!


	4. Chapter 4

"No," a small girl said, "I won't do it."

"Well, we'll just see if you do."

In a another part of town two teenagers were talking behind closed doors.

"No," a slightly taller girl said, "I won't do it."

"Awww," a boy, that looked a lot like the girl said, "Why won't you?"

"Soos is my friend!" Mabel shouted, "I won't put a kick-me poster on him."

The doorbell rang in the Mystery Shack, and as Wendy went to open the door, Mabel pushed her out of the way, and turned the doorknob. The mailman was just leaving as Mabel opened the door.

"Bye mailman!" Mabel yelled.

The mailman turned around to Mabel and growled.

Wendy ruffled Mabel's hair, and said, "You know some people think he's a werewolf."

"Really?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah," Wendy replied, noting a car pulling into the parking lot, "it would be really cool if he was."

"So you don't believe it?"

"Nah. Even though I believe in vampires and ghosts, especially ghosts, I don't think werewolves are real."

"You really need to read my books."

Wendy gave her a look, just as Corsica ran up to them.

"Hey guys," she said, "Has it opened yet?"

"No," Wendy said, "I get to goof off awhile longer."

"I woke up late because," Corsica said, pulling something from her bag.

"Yeah, I don't care," Wendy said, walking inside.

"I have to get ready," Corsica said to Mabel, "I didn't have time to brush my teeth."

Mabel just laughed, and said, "I have ten cavities," while opening her mouth to show Corsica.

Corsica laughed nervously, and ducked inside.

Mabel skipped inside, and sat on the dead mermaid's tank, it reminded her of Marissa. Dipper walked downstairs, drinking a Pitt Cola, and Mabel hopped off the tank and ran over to him.

"We should see if the mailman is a werewolf!" Mabel screamed.

Dipper spit the pop out, onto Corsica.

"Ahh!" Corsica screamed, running to the bathroom.

"Oh, man," Dipper said, chasing after Corsica, "Wait Corsica!"

Behind Mabel, Wendy started laughing uncontrollably. Soos came into the room, and seeing Wendy laughing, started laughing too. The two laughed for quite a time before Soos asked, "Why are we laughing?"

Wendy, while still laughing, explained it all.

After Soos heard that story, he turned to Mabel, and said, "Dude! I can so help you with your werewolf investigation!"

"Awesome!" Mabel said, heading toward the door.

"Have fun," Wendy said, "you'll never find it."

Dipper ran from the bathroom screaming, with Corsica behind him, threatening him with a curling iron.

"How could you just spit on me!"

"Mabel scared me!"

Then, the wire on the iron ran out. Corsica was forced to stop, but that didn't stop her from chasing after Dipper. She picked up the jar of eyeballs, and chased him out the Mystery Shack.

"I'm sorry!" Dipper said, running through the parking lot.

Corsica stopped, and said, "Well, why didn't you say so?"

Dipper rolled his eyes, thinking back to when he had a conversation like this with Mabel. As the twosome ran back to the Mystery Shack, Dipper wondered what Mabel had meant.

In the Mystery Shack, Dipper searched for Mabel, and finally asked Wendy, "Have you seen Mabel?"

"No," Wendy said, "wait, what? Oh, yeah. She went with Soos on this investigation of the werewolf."

"Oh, man," Dipper said, smacking his forehead, "Now I have to go find Mabel and Soos?"

"I'll go with you," Corsica said, "Cover my shift, Wendy!"

"What!" Wendy yelled, "No!" But it was too late, they were both out the door.

Outside the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Corsica were walking toward town.

"Why did you come with me?" Dipper asked Corsica.

"Nothing better to do," she replied, with a shrug.

"Yeah," Dipper agreed, "It's not like you have a job."

They both laughed, then they ran into the mailman. He growled at the two of them, then walked by.

"Well, Mabel and Soos won't be far." Dipper said.

Dipper was right, Mabel and Soos were on a roof nearby watching the mailman with surveillance equipment.

"Where did you get this equipment again?" Mabel asked.

Back at the Mystery Shack, Stan was showing a group of tourist around the shack.

"And this is the equipment that spotted the Easter Bunny." Stan said leading them around a corner.

The crowd looked around the corner, and seeing nothing, gave a questioning look at Stan.

"Oh, no!" he improvised, "The bunny took them back!"

At the top of the rooftop, Soos and Mabel saw Dipper and Corsica run into the mail carrier.

"Should we tell them were up here, dude?" Soos asked.

They both looked at each other, and said, "Nah."

"Look!" Mabel yelled, "He went into that place with the thingie!"

The werewolf suspect had just gone into an infamous biker joint.

"Let's go, Waffle Princess!" Soos yelled, using the codename they agreed on.

"Yeah, Beaver Guy!" Mabel screamed, heading to the fire escape.

Inside the biker joint, Mabel and Soos went over to Manly Dan, for questioning.

"Know anything about the werewolf legend?" Mabel said, pretending to be an investigator.

"Yeah," Manly Dan said, "He can't beat me!" Then, he broke a piece of the bar off.

"Hey," Mabel said, pointing to a blonde boy, "Is that Lee?"

When the two went over to the boy, they found that it was Lee.

"How are you in here?" Mabel asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing," Lee said, crossing his arms.

"Touché," Mabel said.

"We were asking some dudes if they knew anything about the mailman being a werewolf, dude." Soos said, putting on an investigation hat.

"Yeah," Lee said, "I actually do know something."

Mabel and Soos both leaned forward, and said, "What?"

"Whenever there is a full moon, he doesn't bring the mail."

"Wow," Mabel said, turning to Soos, "This is serious now!"

Outside the biker joint, Dipper and Corsica were walking around, not really looking for Mabel anymore.

"Then Wendy took the picture!" Corsica said, laughing.

Dipper, also laughing, said, "Did she know that it was a dare?"

"Nope!" Corsica said, laughing really hard.

Dipper thought he saw something sticking out of her jacket, but he just ignored it.

After they had stopped laughing, at Wendy's expense, Corsica said, "This has been fun, you know, just hanging out."

"Yeah," Dipper said, "I guess it has, man."

Dipper thought Corsica was blushing, when she said, "I don't think we'll find Mabel."

"My sister tends to get lost," Dipper started, "This one time at our house, she..."

Corsica leaned in and kissed Dipper, then ran away.

Dipper sat frozen in shock, but screamed after Corsica, "Wait!"

Inside the biker joint Soos and Mabel were looking at each other in shock.

"Did she just?" Mabel asked.

"Yep," Soos said.

"Ahh!" Mabel screamed, "We should so get them together! I wonder if he is over Wendy? Who cares! This is so exciting!"

"I think we have bigger things to worry about, dude," Soos said, pointing outside.

"Huh?" Mabel said, but then she saw the moon. It was full. "Oh man."

They looked behind them, to see the mailman becoming even hairier, if that was possible. His fingernails grew into claws. His teeth grew and his shoes disappeared.

Soos screamed, and hid behind a table. The rest of the crowd ran out in a screaming panic, besides Mabel and Manly Dan.

"In your face!" Dan screamed, punching the werewolf in the face.

The werewolf responded by throwing him out the window. Manly Dan hit a tree, and got up, punching the tree.

The werewolf/mailman turned to Mabel, who had brought a camera, just in case. The werewolf growled at her, and knocked the camera out of her hands.

Mabel just laughed and pulled out another, screaming, "Dipper would be proud!"

The werewolf just knocked it out of her hands.

"Man," Mabel said, "I only had two."

The werewolf howled at the moon, then ran out the window, which had a Manly Dan shape in it. He was followed by Mabel, who cut herself on the glass. Why she didn't take the door will always be a mystery.

The werewolf was suddenly gained by a tall, blonde werewolf. Mabel gasped in shock, and said, "Lee?"

The werewolf almost seemed to recognize his name, but something was fogging him. Mabel could see in their eyes that something was possessing them. She shuddered remembering her Smile Dip hallucination when she was possessed by ghosts, which Dipper later told her had actually happened.

Mabel was already freaked out, before Lee came into the picture, so she was running and trying to think of how to get it on camera.

Then, a cloud blocked the moon, and both werewolves started changing back into humans, but the cloud passed and they changed back.

"Dipper would somehow create a dohicki that would cover the moon, making the werewolves turn back to normal," Mabel said, "Before they could stop delivering mail!"

At the word mail, werewolf number one turned around. He then turned around and bared his fangs at Mabel.

"Oh, no," Mabel said, turning to run.

She made it to the gas plant. She hid behind one of the giant tanks.

"Ohmigosh!" Mabel said, under her breath, "I am going to die at a gas plant."

Then she saw the cloud of smoke coming from a "thingie" as Mabel would put it.

"Hey!" Mabel said, "If I control that stuff coming from that thingie I can block the moon!"

Mabel ran over to the pipe, and began climbing the ladder, with the werewolves close behind. Mabel didn't know werewolves could climb. She got to the top, and took off her sweater, revealing a tank top. She shivered in the cold of the night. She took the sweater, and put it in front of the smoke coming out of the pipe. She directed the smoke to cover the moon. It took her precious seconds to direct the smoke to perfectly cover the moon. She didn't know why, but she got this feeling she shouldn't have covered it. The feeling quickly left when a werewolf growled behind her. The werewolves began a slow transformation, but it wasn't fast enough to save Mabel. She didn't know what to do, until an air balloon came into view.

"Soos!" Mabel screamed in delight, seeing the passenger.

"Jump in, dude!" Soos yelled.

Mabel climbed into the balloon, and one of the werewolves jumped for the balloon, the blonde one. Unfortunately, the Leewolf missed, but Mabel grabbed his paw. Just at that moment, he completely transformed into Lee.

"What just happened?" he asked, as the mailman looked puzzled on the ladder.

"I'll explain on the way to the Mystery Shack," Mabel said.

In another part of town, as the cloud was still completely covering the moon, a person was holding a deep purple gem.

"My powers aren't working," a small girl said.

"That is just an excuse."

"No," she said, "the moon is blocked, and he is back."

"He is?"

"Yes, he is showing up more frequently."

"Does that affect us?"

"No, it won't affect us."

"So, he is still here?"

"Yes, he and the moon are both interrupting me."

"I hear he is after the one."

"He may be important."

"Does he have one?"

"Yes."

"I knew it."

"I have to go, the moon's powers aren't working tonight."

"Good-bye."

"Don't act like these meetings are good."

The person laughed at this remark, and simply faded into the black of the night.

* * *

**A/N: **This has been my shortest chapter yet! So sad... Well, thanks for all the reviews! This week I am doing my summer assignment, so might not post until the weekend or Monday or Tuesday. The reviews are really motivation, so review, and I will post faster! Feel free to PM me if you have questions! I really like hearing from people on weather I like their stories or not. So PM me and I'll read your story! Again, thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

"You're not cool," Mabel said, speaking to Dipper.

"What?" Dipper screamed, "I am so cool!"

"Nope."

"Wendy! Wendy!" Dipper called over to her, "Am I cool?"

Wendy just responded by laughing, and walking out the door.

"Psh," Dipper said, "I am so cool, and I'll prove it!"

"How?" Mabel said.

"Corsica will say I am cool!" Dipper shouted, a faint blush creeping on his face.

"Because she loves you," Mabel said, emphasizing loves.

"She does not," Dipper said, turning a bright shade of red.

"We all saw her kiss you!" Mabel said, now running around her brother.

Dipper grabbed the back of her green sweater, causing him to be pulled to the ground.

Mabel laughed, then happened to look out the window, and see someone she would rather not see.

A teenager with a black guitar slung across his back walked into the Mystery Shack.

"Where's Wendy?" Robbie said.

"A place, with a person," Dipper said, putting his hat back on his head.

Robbie suddenly looked interested, a once in a lifetime experience, "She's on a date?"

"She's with Corsica," Mabel said.

"She's back in town?" Robbie said, suddenly looking a little worried.

"Yeah," Dipper said, "You know her?"

Robbie strummed his guitar, and said, "Who doesn't."

Dipper gave him a look, and said, "What does that mean?"

"Everyone in Gravity Falls knows her," Robbie said, "She has a reputation."

"Huh?" Mabel said.

"I'll leave her to say that," Robbie said, going out the door.

"Weird," Dipper said.

"You're still not cool."

Dipper sighed, and walked out the door, running into Zara.

"Ow," Dipper said, "Sorry Zara."

"That's fine," Zara said, "I, uh, have to go."

"Well, bye!" Dipper said, yelling after her.

"So, weird," Dipper said, to no one in particular.

"What was?" a voice said, behind him.

Dipper turned around to see Wendy, "Oh, Wendy you scared me. Zara just came running through."

"Who's Wendy?" the girl asked, in a southern accent.

"Oh, well she is this girl that I work with, and she looks exactly like you."

"Oh, you like her." this girl said, with a knowing look.

"Well, I guess I sort of do, but then her cousin kissed me, and now I don't know if," Dipper started.

"Save me," the western girl said, "I know exactly how you feel."

"You do?" Dipper said, catching her accent, then changed back to his voice, "I mean you do?"

"Yeah," the girl said, starting to walk to the Mystery Shack, "I work at a place just like this, but my employer won't let me come here."

"Where?"

"Oh, I don't know if you've heard of it," the girl said, turning the doorknob, "I work at the Tent of Telepathy."

"What?!" Dipper screamed, causing the girl to close the door.

"You know," the girl said, "that place that Lil' Gideon is at."

"He's not here," Dipper said, looking around the girl, "Is he?"

"No," the girl said, with a confused face, "I told you that he doesn't like to come here."

"Okay," Dipper said, looking relieved.

The girl opened the door, and immediately Wendy looked up, "What? Dipper did you make a clone of me?"

"No! It's not like I have your hair, and are planning to copy you in a copy machine," Dipper said, hiding a list behind his back.

"My goodness!" the Wendy double said, "We do look alike!"

"At least I don't have that accent," Wendy said, under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Well, I'm Cindy."

"Wait," Dipper said, "weren't you with Corsica?"

"I couldn't find her," Wendy said, with a look Dipper couldn't read on her face, "I guess it's her day off."

"Maybe she went to the beach."

"You better rush over there to save her again," Wendy said laughing.

Cindy had confusion written all over her face, "What?"

"Nothing," Dipper and Wendy said.

"Wait' isn't Corsica that girl you said," Cindy started, but was soon cut off.

"Almost drowned," Dipper said, a little to quick, "Yes."

Outside there was the sound of a car parking, and soon Manly Dan, and his three sons, walked in. Well they actually busted down the door, but they walked in.

"Wendy!" Dan said, rushing over to Wendy, "Headlock!"

Wendy carefully avoided this, and kicked him in the back of his shins.

"Ahh, Wendy!" Dan said, ruffling her hair, then turned to see Cindy, and looked between the two of them repeatedly.

"This is Cindy," Wendy explained, her brothers talking to Dipper, "She just came in."

"Well alright!" Dan said, clapping Cindy on the back, "I hope you're as good as Wendy at beating me."

Cindy laughed weakly, and said in her accent, "Well I rode really mad cows down south."

Luckily Manly Dan and his sons got caught up in the fortune telling machine.

Wendy laughed, and patting CIndy on the back, said, "You're lucky. He could have made you wrestle him, and the last time that happened," Wendy shuddered, "Well, lets just say that Soos was in the hospital for a couple days."

Soon, all the tourist came rushing through the now broken door. Stan appeared, and began to lead them around the Shack.

"Wendy!" Stan called, "Come show these people the bathroom of magic!"

Wendy sighed, and called back, "I'll give em a map to the bathroom. I don't know where the bathroom of magic is." She said magic as though it was a scary Halloween story.

The tourist's walked over to Wendy, and she gave them the map, refusing to move more than ten muscles. The tourist's still didn't know where the bathroom was, and before Dipper could show them, Cindy directed them to it.

"What?" Dipper said, clearly at loss for words why Cindy would know where the bathroom was.

"Saw the map," she said, with a wink, and went off to join the tourist group.

Stan was currently arguing with a tourist, "No, this is not just a regular vending machine. This is a magical vending machine, that gives out extra flavored Pitt Cola."

Dipper and Wendy looked at each other, and sent the same message. Is it magical?

They turned back to Stan when they heard him yell, "Wendy get back to work!"

He was yelling at Cindy, who was looking flustered at being mistaken for Wendy. Again.

"That's Cindy, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel yelled, coming behind the jackalobe.

"Who?" Stan said, but rolled his eyes, "You kids with your weird nicknames."

"No, that really is Cindy," Dipper said, with Wendy trailing behind him.

"Wait," Stan said, turning to face Cindy with a glare, "Cindy? Cindy Green?"

"Yes," Cindy said, knowing she'd been caught.

"Shouldn't you be at the Tent of Telepathy?" Stan said, with a questioning glance.

"Shouldn't you lose weight?" Cindy said, gaining some confidence.

"Touché."

Stan continued to show the tourist around the Mystery Shack, but Dipper noticed that he kept one eye on Cindy.

"How did you know who Cindy was?" Dipper said, focusing on Mabel.

"I saw her when Gideon took me dancing, and I thought she was Wendy, and then she was like, 'No I'm Cindy', and then we laughed, but then I had to go dance," Mabel started before Wendy interrupted her.

"We got it, squirt," she said, then got serious, "We have to meet this afternoon, at my house, to talk about Stan."

"Sure," Dipper said, wondering if Corsica was going to be there.

"I'll be there!" Mabel said, wondering if Wendy had any cupcakes.

It turned out that Wendy did have cupcakes. They were pink, and Mabel turned green after eating twelve of them.

"I don't feel good," Mabel said, running for the bathroom.

"So where is Corsica?" Dipper asked, sitting in the families living room.

"I don't know," Wendy said, with a concerned look, that soon changed to questioning, "Why?"

"I don't know," Dipper said, the blush returning, "Just wondering about her."

"You so like her!" Wendy said, with Mabel coming out of the bathroom.

"What?" Dipper said, "Psh, no."

Wendy started laughing, "Well she likes you. She couldn't stop talking about you after she met you."

"Don't ever eat twelve cupcakes," Mabel said.

Dipper and Wendy gave her a strange look.

"Never eat cupcakes again!' Mabel said.

Dipper and Wendy shared the look that said, "She will eat more cupcakes by the end of the hour."

"So about the vending machine," Dipper said, trying to get off the subject of Corsica and cupcakes.

"Right," Wendy said, "What do you think he has back there?"

"I told you!" Mabel said, "It's a super cool basement!"

"I doubt it," Dipper said, "he probably is hiding a secret something. Right, man?"

"Awesome!" Wendy screamed, "Secret! Secret!"

Dipper and Mabel joined in screaming, "Secret! Secret!"

Then the front door opened, quietly, like someone was trying to sneak in. Someone was, and it was Corsica.

"Cors?" Wendy asked, startling Corsica.

"Wendy!" Corsica said, hiding something behind her back, "I thought you were still at work."

"We skipped out," Wendy said, standing up, and walking to her.

Corsica tried to slip into her room, but Wendy closed the door.

"Where were you?" Wendy asked.

Dipper and Mabel tried to slip out the front door, but Wendy stopped them, "Just wait a sec, guys."

"I was with an old friend," Corsica said, slipping something into her back pocket.

"Who?"

"Zara."

Dipper was surprised to hear Corsica say that. He didn't know that they were friends.

"You're thirteen," Wendy said, "you shouldn't be out in Gravity Falls, especially with just Zara."

"You're allowed out in Gravity Falls," Corsica said, suddenly noticing Dipper and Mabel, "Oh, uh, why are you guys here."

"They were here to talk about something," Wendy said,"Don't change the subject."

Dipper was really amazed by how Wendy seemed to change when she was around Corsica.

Dipper turned to Mabel, and said, "We should leave."

"Wait a second," Mabel said, "I have to do something important."

Dipper sighed, and headed to the door, again.

Mabel came around the corner, with five cupcakes in her hands, and one more stuffed in her mouth, "Muhkay!"

Dipper sighed again, and the twins slipped out of the house.

As the twins walked into the Mystery Shack, they saw Wendy selling some merchandise to an unsuspecting tourist.

"Wow," Dipper said, "she got here fast."

"That's Cindy," Mabel said, bouncing over to her.

"What?" Dipper said, wondering why Cindy would be working here. He turned to ask Mabel, but she had already bounced to Cindy.

Dipper walked over to the two girls, and ran over Stan. Literally. Stan was on the ground, picking out change from the floorboards.

"Hey, kid," Stan said, rubbing his head, "Watch where you trample people."

"Sorry, Grunkle Stan," Dipper said, "Why is Cindy working here?"

"She's better than Wendy," Stan said, still rubbing his head, "Now go find my shoes, kid."

"Later, Grunkle Stan."

Dipper walked up to CIndy, just in time to hear her say, "He said he might hire me full time."

"Ah, man," Dipper said, running to the door, "If she gets fired, then the world might collapse!" He was being overdramatic, at least to some people's point of view.

He ran out the door, into Zara, again.

"Gosh, Zara," Dipper said, "Two times? I'm sorry, man."

"It's fine," Zara said, looking into the Mystery Shack, "Is Corsica, Wendy, or Robbie here?"

"Um, no," Dipper said, surprised by her question, "Cindy's here."

"No,no," Zara said, now checking outside, "I don't need her. I'll see you later!" With that she took off in the night, leaving behind a piece of paper.

Dipper bent down to pick up the paper, and someone pushed him over.

"Jackpot!" Mabel said, fist pumping the air.

Dipper slipped the paper into his pocket, and said, "Really Mabel?"

"Who was out here?"

"Zara," Dipper said, "I ran into her, again."

But Mabel wasn't listening, she was chasing a boy around the parking lot.

"Hey, Dipper," Wendy said.

"Wendy?" Dipper asked.

"The one and only," she said.

"Geez," Dipper said, "the weird things I've gone through to walk out this door. Cindy is trying to steal your job!"

"Huh?" Wendy said, walking into the Mystery Shack.

"Cindy is trying to steal you job!"

"Dipper, Stan was right, you have a crazy imagination."

"Seriously," Dipper said, pointing to Cindy, "Look!"

Wendy looked, and seeing Cindy, laughed, "Stan probably just hired her for the day."

"And she said, 'He might hire me full time,' because," Dipper said, dragging his words.

"Man," Wendy said, "You are crazy!"

"Well lets go ask her," Dipper said, dragging Wendy over to Cindy.

"Cindy," Dipper started, "are you taking Wendy's job.'

Cindy laughed, and said, "Of course! And start calling me Wendy."

"What?!" Wendy screamed, "You can steal my job, but not my name."

"Oh, yeah?" Cindy said.

"Yeah!" Wendy screamed.

The tourist groups surrounded the two girls, and yelled, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Stan came into the room saying, "No ones fighting without signing a waiver." Though no one was listening to him, all the attention was on the two identical looking girls.

The two girls looked at Dipper, and said, "Tell her to shut up!" Then, they both looked at each other in surprise, "Don't copy me! Copier! Copier!"

Dipper thought back to the copier machine incident, which caused his head to throb.

"Dipper, man, seriously!" both girls said.

"I don't know who you are!" Dipper screamed, grabbing Mabel's attention.

"What's happening Dipper!" Mabel said.

"I don't know which one of these two is Wendy!" Dipper yelled, falling into a featle position, and sucking his thumb.

"Oh, I know!" Mabel yelled, but someone in the crowd pulled her back.

"Dipper!" one of the girls said, "I know about the Big Dipper!" Then, she winked at him.

The other girl gave the one who talked a weird look, and started to say something, before she was tackled to the ground. Dipper had gotten Wendy's hint, and tackled Cindy onto the ground.

Cindy started to scream, but Wendy carefully flung her out the door.

"Ow!" they all heard from outside, but the door was closed.

"Well, I've had a day," Wendy said.

In Dipper's bedroom, Dipper was pacing the floor, talking to himself.

"Where is she?" Dipper said, referring to Mabel. She had not been seen since the fight. Stan had called the police, who said they would look for her.

Dipper thought he heard the sound of a door, which reminded him of Zara. He pulled out the piece of paper that Zara had dropped, holding it up to the light.

He whispered the words to himself, "I think he has been talking to the other one, and she is closer to him then before. The boy will figure out, I'm surprised he hasn't already. The TT has already collected two, but he doesn't know who I have entrusted the third too. He won't find this, either. He is still trying to find me."

Dipper was starting to piece together the mystery of Gravity Falls, until he saw a strange purple light outside, and blacked out.

* * *

**A/N:** I am so extremely sorry! A lot has been happening, like school. Sigh...school. I want to know what you all would think of another story, that moves around eleven different characters. I would still do this one, and I will start trying to update more. If you think I should, and you read these author notes, review, using the word eleven in it somewhere. If I get five of those reviews I'll do it. Again, so sorry! I would also want to know how you think this story will end, I still have a lot, but I want to know! fans inspire me so much, plus new episodes!


End file.
